english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dale Wilson
Dale Wilson (born May 10, 1950 in Canada) is a Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1995-1996) - Knuck *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1990) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Larry *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (2000) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Gladiator Forman (ep4), Headstrong (ep1), Man (ep10), Pops, Power Plus Man (ep3), Recorded Msg (ep3), The Swoosh, The Toad (ep24) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Paw Pooch *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2013) - Chip's Captain (ep14), Ninevite King (ep14) *The Cramp Twins (2004-2005) - Commentator (ep51), Filthy Eric (ep51), O'Pappy (ep27) *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Silversmith *Ben Hur (2003) - Angel Gabriel, Scientist, Sheik Ilderim *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Lewa, Turaga Onewa *In Search of Santa (2004) - King Calvin *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Devon Debonair *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) - Mr. Rancid *The Amazing Zorro (2002) - Captain Ramon Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon (2007) - Watsap (ep7) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Watsap (ep1) *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Bruce Kendall (ep23), Stuart (ep2) *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Advisor So (eps1-14, 21-39), Assassin (ep22), High Government Official (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (2002) - Clow Reed *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Bunmei Muroto Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Lai 'TV Series' *Video Power (1990) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2013. Category:Canadian Voice Actors